Wireless communication systems, such as cellular telephone systems, have become common throughout the world. A wireless repeater or booster is a radio frequency (RF) device used to amplify wireless communication signals in both uplink and downlink communication channels, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The uplink channel is generally referred to as the direction from one or more user equipment 110 to a base station 120. The downlink channel is generally referred to as the direction from the base station 120 to the user equipment 110. For a wireless telephone system, the base station 120 may be a cell tower, and the user equipment 110 may be a smart phone, tablet, laptop, desktop computer, multimedia device such as a television or gaming system, cellular internet of things (CIoT) device, or other types of computing device. The repeater 130 typically includes one or more signal amplifiers, one or more duplexers and/or couplers, one or more filters and other circuits coupled between two or more antennas. The antennas can include one or more user-side antennas 140 and one or more service-side antennas 150.
The repeater system may include a plurality of separate elements such as the antennas, cables, repeater unit and mounting elements for each, which can make installation complicated for users. In addition, constraints imposed by government agencies, industry standards, or similar regulatory entities may limit the amount of amplification (gain), the maximum output power, the output noise, and other parameters associated with the operation of the repeater. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved wireless repeaters.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the technology is thereby intended.